Saving Them
by Captain'Merica
Summary: Chloe and the gang are finally safe. Well, close enough. They move to North Carolina into a friend of Kits house. Filled with Chloe being kidnapped,a new mommy, tons of romance, and new characters, this story will have your jaw fall by the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1 Interupted

_**CPOV**_

_This was what I wanted. This guy. This life. This me. I was never getting my old life back, and I didn't care. I was happy. I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be._

"Simon! Where are you going?"

Derek and I stopped. He placed me on the ground, backing away.

"Really?" he whined. I rolled my eyes. Of course. Another interruption. The one time we get a chance to be alone and in comes-

"Tori! I just need to tell Derek something!"

"Leave them alone!" Tori shouts at him. "Can't you see that that's why they came out here in the first place? They wanted to get away from _you_."

"Whatever!"

Derek and I stayed as silent as possible. _Maybe they won't find us, _I thought. But of course, there they come. I noticed I was clinging to Dereks hand. Normally, I would have pulled away, but right then, right at that moment, I didn't care. It didn't matter what they would think, or if Tori would say something. All that matters is that I'm happy holding his hand, and I wasn't about to let go.

"Chloe, I'm sorry." Tori said, now next to Simon. "I tried to stop him. He's just a thick-headed idiot"

With that she grabbed his arm and started tugging. He pulled away, looking at her sharply

"I told you, I have to tell Derek something." he turned to Derek. "Someone called for you. She said she really needed to talk to you, like soon." he paused for a second, then said, "And I'm sorry I ruined your little "moment"" He made little air quotes. "I just figured it was important."

Derek just stared at the ground, looking a little embarrassed. Why?

"Yeah, I guess it is." he mumbled.

He started walking forward, Simon joining him. His hand slid from mine without a word.

Tori just watched as they walked away, gawking at the sight.

"What are you staring about?" I asked her bravely.

"Did you see that?" she asked. "He walked away so easily."

"Well, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that."

Tori shook her head, almost jokingly. "You're too forgiving."

All I could do was shrug as we started heading back.

_**DPOV**_

Simon handed me the phone, whispering a quick "good luck" before walking out of the room.

I took a deep breath. Should I really be doing this? Calling some weird stranger just because she asked for me? But it was to late. No turning back now.

"Hello" asked a woman's voice.

"Uh, yeah, this is Derek."

She seemed to get really excited, like I was some long-lost best friend that she hadn't talk to in years.

"Derek? Is that really you?" she asked between choked little sobs.

"Yeah…" I answered awkwardly. _Well, I said that, didn't I? _"Who is this?"

"Derek, well," it seemed so hard for her just to say two words.

"It's your mom."


	2. Chapter 2 What!

**Oh my gosh! I am SOOOO sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. And I'm also really sorry this story isn't really that exciting. I'm going to try to finish the next chapter tonight.**

**Also, I honestly have no idea why Derek walked away from Chloe so easily in the last chapter. I was kinda in a moment when I wrote that.**

**Don't be surprised if my stories take weird turns in strange or almost impossible directions. I really lose it when I'm writing :)**

**So, I hope you enjoy. And, like everyone else who writes these silly little fan fictions [:)], I don't own Darkest Powers... Or Derek...**

**Ugh! Kelley is so lucky!**

Derek POV

_What?_

I let out a short, mocking laugh. "Your kidding, right?"

A sigh came from the other side, telling me that she probably wasn't. "Derek, I know this is a little hard….but….it's true. I'm your mother, Derek."

All my emotions came in a sudden rush then. At that moment, I wanted to crush the motels phone to pieces. I wanted to chuck it at the wall, let all my anger and rage and confusion poor out into that tiny receiver. But I also wanted to break into tears, witch was completely strange for me. I wasn't one to cry, especially over a stupid lie like this.

And I didn't. I couldn't. It's like I was frozen in my place, unable to move a single limb. Believe me, I tried. Even my lips wouldn't work at that moment. Just the thought of this woman being my mother almost sickened me. I've never even thought about the fact that I had to have come from somebody. That my father had to have…conceived me some way.

Then all of a sudden, as if a giant hand had slapped me out of my strange block of frozen time, everything I was thinking, every word spilled out of my mouth, surprising my mother and I both.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

She sighed again, a deep, disappointed sound that parents make when their kid does something annoying or stupid. And if, by some strange chance, this was my mother, then that sound was completely appropriate.

"Derek," she said, her voice suddenly more serious. "I'll be over in an hour or so. Just stay there. I really need to talk to you."

She hung up, leaving me in stunned shock. How could she possibly know where I was? It was probably just some joke, or a trick by the Cabal or the Edison Group. But even if it was, did she really know where to find me? And if so, do we run or find out who she is?

I found myself pacing, confused and worried. Ugh, I hate this. Right when I think my life could be getting a little bit better, this comes along. And how was I supposed to tell everyone? "Oh, by the way, some lady just called and said she's my mom. She said she'll be here soon, so get ready!"

I knew I had to tell them, though I didn't really want to. I only had an hour to either get everyone out of there or decide to stay put, and time was running out.

Dad would have an answer. He always did. But it's his reaction that I'm scared of. How is a foster dad supposed to react when his child's birth mother comes along?

But the more I thought about it, the more I realized it didn't matter. No matter what, she was on her way. And no matter what, we had to be ready.

**So, none of that really turned out like I wanted it to, but I figured I wouldn't keep all the Chlerek-obsessed loser geeks like me waiting :)**

**Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
